Chapter 1: Frozen in Time
Frozen in Time is the first chapter in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. Plot Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Emmy Altava *Luke Triton *Desmond Sycamore Non-playable *Raymond *Aldus *Prima *Macaw *Robin *Harald *Donna *Mascha *Aurora *Grouse *Plover *Leon Bronev *Gannet Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''002: A Glacial Gift'' - Given by Prima; located on the Slippery Street - Obligatory *''003: Lighten Up'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located on the Slippery Street - Not Obligatory *''004: Similar Snowflakes'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Snow Coach Stop - Not Obligatory *''005: Embroidery Enigma'' - Given by Prima; located at the Snow Coach Stop - Obligatory *''006: Frozen in Time'' - Given by the Azran ; located in the Ice Cave - Obligatory *''007: Mutiny!'' - Given by Robin ; located on the Slippery Street - Obligatory *''008: Reggie's Slidy Ride'' - Given by Harald; located at the Froenborg South Gate - Not Obligatory *''009: Dial Trial'' - Not given by anyone ; located in the Cargo Hold - Obligatory *''010: Funky Hooks'' - Given by Macaw ; located in the Midship - Obligatory *''011: A Laborious Litre'' - Not given by anyone ; located at the Midship - Not Obligatory Mysteries New Suspicious Men A number of uniformed men with an air of malice about them are prowling around Froenborg. They appear to be searching for something, but what could it be? Solved No mysteries are solved during this chapter. Layton's Thoughts Suspicious Men *After receiving the mystery: I wonder what these men are doing here in Froenborg? The local residents have no idea who they are. The Mummy *After meeting Sycamore: The "living mummy" was in fact a young girl trapped in a block of ice. That she has survived so long is a miracle of technology. *After the suspicious men take the girl: The uniformed men we saw in Froenborg also seem to have been searching for this mysterious girl. Rewards *Episode: The Airship Bostonius - Received after travelling to the Slippery Street. *Mystery Item: Timber Signpost - Examine the signpost on the Slippery Street. *Mystery Item: Upright Sledge - Examine the sledge at the Froenborg South Gate. *Mystery Item: Mini Snowman - Examine the miniature snowman inside the igloo at the Froenborg South Gate. *Mystery Item: Pair of Skies - Examine the skies at the Snow Coach Stop. *Mystery ItemPendulum Clock Tower - Examine the clock tower at the Snow Coach Stop. *Dress Up minigame - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Prima's Request - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Schoolboy Cap - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Bear Hood - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Attractive Halter-Neck - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Dancer's Top - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Baby-Blue Culottes - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Diva Skirt - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Sturdy Shoes - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Bunny Slippers - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Simple Scarf - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Cat Eye Glasses - Received from Prima after solving 005: Embroidery Enigma. *Dress Up: Hot Spring Signboard - Examine the signboard next to Mascha in the sauna at the Snow Coach Stop. *Dress Up: Fluffy Glove - Received after examining the snowman at the Slippery Street . *Dress Up: Sleeping Bag - Examine Sycamore's sleeping bag in the Ice Cave. *Dress Up: Snow-White Jacket - Received from Robin after solving 007: Mutiny!. *Dress Up: Tiny Top Hat - Received from Macaw after solving 010: Funky Hooks. Category:Chapters Category:Azran Legacy Chapters